


你们人类真奇怪

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [97]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 是古劳，有托妞和茉莉客串蠢主人和狐狸吴的设定，没有人兽的意思（真的没有！）
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	你们人类真奇怪

01.

Guti觉得斯内德是喝多了，才会建议他去领养一只宠物，而自己也是喝多了，才会信了他的鬼话的。

这段时间他心情不太好，工作不顺让他做什么事都带着一股火气。和朋友抱怨，朋友只会拍着他的肩膀告诉他：你该找个伴了。这让他更加不爽。还不如酒吧买醉。

只有斯内德，这位曾经和他发生过小矛盾，但最后成了他朋友的荷兰人，不会催他找对象，而是和他在酒吧快乐喝酒，一醉方休。

也正是斯内德的这份大度（其实是荷兰人懒得管他的破事而已），令Guti对他的话深信不疑，第二天就去救助站，领养了一只狐狸。

之所以是狐狸，是因为Guti以前养过猫猫狗狗了，想搞些新花样，他向来是一个标新立异的人。正好救助站刚刚救助了几只小狐狸，可爱得紧，需要一个细心的主人来照顾它们。

Guti对自己细心不细心不知道，反正他觉得养狐狸，不就和养猫养狗一个样吗？尤其是听救助站的人说送他最乖巧听话的那只，他是非常的放心。

直到Guti被踢出家门，在门口痛苦捶地，才意识到自己上当受骗了：他这根本是养了一个祖宗。

02.

Raul也很无辜，他一只漂亮狐狐，每天在救助站吃吃喝喝不香吗?为什么要给他找来这么一个蠢主人啊？

回想起救助站的人介绍他的时候，说的是“最听话乖巧的那只”，Raul 觉得说的可能是他的弟弟Torres。于是他又把一肚子不满憋了回去。幸好被带走的不是笨蛋哦多多——他可不舍得让Torres被Guti “欺负”。

Raul虽然是小小的一只幼崽，但格外凶狠，牙还没长全，就会对着Guti龇牙咧嘴了，把金发男人吓得不知该如何是好。

“你别害怕，我不会伤害你的......”

愚蠢的人类，谁会害怕你啊？Raul在心里翻了一个白眼，甩了甩带着白色绒毛的尾巴，继续拿牙齿怼着Guti的手。金发男人很显然是想把他从纸盒里揪出来，放进旁边准备好的“大房子”里，可Raul丝毫不给面子，半个多小时过去了，Guti连他的一根毛都没摸到。

他放弃了，擦擦额头上的汗，转身给 Raul端来一碗肉泥和一碗水。

Raul刚刚断奶，可以吃一些肉食了，尽管他还是很想念救助站的奶瓶，但是这位金发傻主人肯定没有为他准备牛奶，算啦算啦，将就一下吧。

以为Raul不会理会自己的Guti，就这样看着狐狸崽子扑向小碗，一口肉一口水，吃得不亦乐乎，小爪子都按进水里了，嘴边的绒毛也是湿漉漉的。

啊，太可爱了，猛男落泪，如果能不那么凶，让他摸一摸就好了！！

愉快进食的小家伙警惕性依然很高，该不让碰，还是不让碰。只要Guti的手有挪动的苗头，他就立刻抬头、转身、嗷嗷叫，一气呵成。Guti只好眼巴巴地望着，可远观而不可亵玩。

Raul吃饱喝足，把小碗往旁边一踢，打了一个小嗝。虽然主人是个傻瓜，但是肉泥还是很好吃的。没心没肺的小狐狸这样想，自顾自地舔起了爪子。

“吃饱了吗？我把你的箱子放这里了哦，你自己可以爬出来吧？”

因为Raul的暴躁性格，Guti便将箱子横过来放进更大的那个窝里，然后小心翼翼地取走了小碗。狐狸似乎是知道他没有再摸自己的意图，看都没看他一眼，Guti顿时感觉自己是个对着空气自言自语的傻子。

这都是什么事。

从小就争强好胜的Guti居然栽在了一只狐狸幼崽手里，传出去怕不是要被人嘲笑一整年。

金发男人一边刷碗一边恨恨地回想着小狐狸的身影，那只棕灰的小毛球，不过巴掌大，捧在手心就能让他睡得舒舒服服。黑色的眼睛圆溜溜的，带着动物特有的纯净。还有那根细细的小尾巴，吃得欢了还会不由自主地抖动呢。

啊，太可爱了，猛男再度落泪。他愿意被嘲笑，也要大喊三声我家狐狐就是坠可爱的！

洗好碗碟，Guti决定给坠可爱的狐狸洗个澡，小家伙吃饭时弄脏了脸，一会再用爪子蹭两下，肯定一塌糊涂。

想到能借机摆弄一把自家宠物，Guti快乐得直冒泡，哼着小曲就回到客厅。定睛一看，哪里还有狐狸的影子？

Guti一下子就慌了。

03.

Raul也一下子就慌了，他不是担心自己迷路，而是担心蠢主人找不到他。

他是自己爬出来的，那个小窝根本困不住他，没过一会儿他就站在了卫生间的洗手台下面。洗手台有些高，爬上去费了他不少脑力和体力。

其实Raul完全可以叫Guti过来帮帮他，但是他不乐意求助别人。心高气傲的小狐狸硬是自己爬上了洗手台，却没办法拧开水龙头给自己洗一洗小爪子。

为什么水龙头要设计成螺旋式的啊！人类真的太愚蠢了！Raul气鼓鼓地哼唧了一声，只能等着Guti来帮他了。不过说好不求人，就不求人！

于是Raul就在卫生间听了半个小时的Guti式鬼哭狼嚎，内容从“崽啊你跑到哪里去了啊？”到“宝贝儿快出来吧！”，最后变成“宝，别躲了，不要吓妈妈，妈妈怕。”

不要男妈妈，呕。

Raul感觉自己吃下去的肉泥都要吐出来了，他听不下去了，走到门边，嫌弃地冲着撅着屁股在沙发底下找宠物的男人轻轻地叫了一声。

Guti的头发乱了，衣服脏了，额头上全是汗，膝盖还磕了个淤青。Raul不知道为什么找宠物能找成这个德行，也不知道为什么他就不晓得往卫生间看一眼，可能人类总是这么愚蠢......

虽然Raul心里有被感动到，但是他是不会说的！

Guti不顾形象地扑过去，把狐狸抱在怀里，继续鬼哭狼嚎，内容还是那一套，什么“妈妈永远爱你”之类的，Raul在他臂弯里扭动，嘤嘤直叫——

不要以为你惨了点，就可以随便对我动手动脚啊！

被撸乱了毛的小狐狸从他怀中钻出来，躲回了卫生间，Guti跟过去，发现了他想打开水龙头的意图。

“你是不是想洗澡啊，”Guti心说正合我意啊：“我帮你......啊！！”

Raul呸了一口血水，得意地望着跳脚喊疼的男人。看吧，随便动手动脚就是这个下场。

“嘶....你怎么还咬人呢....”Guti委屈地说，虽然狐狸崽子没有多用力，但还是在他的手指上留下了两排小牙印，看来他得去打疫苗了。

舍不得钱又怕疼的Guti怂了，老老实实地打开了水龙头。小狐狸立刻凑上去，就着温热的水流，冲刷爪子和脊背。Guti在一边看着他时不时抖抖身子，甩甩水珠的样子，感叹：“救助站的人说的没错，你果然是最聪明的那只狐狸了。哎，你叫什么来着......Torres？”

什么啊！他们明明说的是听话乖巧好吗！Raul无言以对，扬起脑袋露出脖子上的项圈，示意Guti看一看。由于他一直不让Guti亲近，导致蠢主人一直不知道他叫什么。Raul再次庆幸：至少笨蛋哦多多没有“受罪”。

见自家暴躁的小宠物第一次示好，Guti兴奋不已，赶忙去瞅项圈上的名牌。牌子上刻着一个可可爱爱的名字：Raul。

04.

“拉乌？”Guti懵逼了：“你不是Torres？”

废话，当然不是！

“这.....是搞错了吗？”

男人抓了抓乱糟糟的金发，一时间不知道该怎么办。怪不得这只狐狸这么凶，一点没有救助站的人说的乖巧听话的样子，原来是长得太像，弄错了？那要去救助站换一下吗？可是“拉乌”也是个很可爱的名字啊！

Raul完全没注意到男人的纠结，愉快地冲好了澡，又高傲地跳下洗手台，跑到院子里晒太阳去了，沾了水的爪子在地板上留下一串梅花脚印。

啊，大自然，久违了。

虽然Raul小时候因为违法捕猎而差点死掉，但是和弟弟一起被救助后，他还是怀念大自然——怎么都比人类的水泥房子舒适多了嘛。

尤其是金毛蠢主人的院子，环境出乎意料的不错。小狐狸趴在草地上，伸了一个满足的懒腰。

很快，愚蠢的人类再一次打破这份安宁，拿着吹风机的Guti追出来，苦口婆心地劝：“Raul，洗完澡不吹干，容易感冒。”

才不会呢，是你们人类太脆弱了！Raul闭上眼睛不理他，绒毛湿漉漉的贴在身上，让狐狸看上去更小了。

在Guti的认知里，幼崽都是很娇弱的，必须得精心呵护。Raul虽然凶了点，但也是一只刚断奶的小狐狸。不吹干的话，肯定会感冒的！

就这样，尽职的主人喋喋不休了十几分钟，Raul跑到哪他就跟到哪，将偌大的院子绕了一遍。小狐狸迈着两条小短腿跑圈，实在是累坏了。他躺在草坪上喘气，然后打了一个小小的喷嚏。

“你看，打喷嚏了！我说了你还不信！”

好吧好吧，随你便吧！人类真的好奇怪，这么喜欢伺候宠物的吗？

于是小狐狸Raul第一次感受到了吹风机的魅力，那暖暖的，忽远忽近的风把他吹得昏沉沉醉醺醺的，连Guti拨弄他的绒毛都没发觉。

不得不说，蠢主人的rua毛手法，还挺爽的。

而rua到毛的Guti自然也是无比满足，在心中尖叫三百遍我家狐狸是坠可爱的！然后决定要永远陪伴Raul，绝对不会因为他咬坏家具随地撒尿并且在发情期日大树而嫌弃他的！

Raul：你才日大树。

05.

傲娇的小狐狸Raul和新手蠢主人Guti阴差阳错地生活在了一起。不过Raul也不是一直都如此傲娇，彼此熟悉了后，他便开始展现出爱撒娇爱粘人的一面，仿佛当初那个碰都不让碰的暴躁幼崽不是他一样。

“太好哄了。”边敲电脑还能边rua毛的Guti喜极而泣。

然而，他从无可奈何到当场崩溃，只用了短短两周。因为Raul时刻缠着他，工作的时候要坐在他的膝盖上，吃饭的时候要绕着他的脚打转，直到他将盘子里的牛排分一半出来。

一只不吃猫粮狗粮等一切宠物粮食，只吃牛排和花菜的狐狸！Guti感觉自己钱包迟早被榨干。

晚上则是Guti最痛苦的时候——并不是指“被榨干”——而是Raul一定要和他睡在一张床上！

照理说，幼狐的体型并不大，应该不会很挤，但问题是，Guti经常一觉醒来发现自己身上趴着一只小狐狸，怪不得他半夜胸闷还做梦鬼压床呢！

他也尝试过把Raul拎出去，但聪明的狐狸总是会用他不知道的方式闯进卧室，轻车熟路地跳上他的床铺。那放松的姿态仿佛在说“这就是我的床有什么问题吗”。

眼看着拿狐狸毫无办法的Guti黑眼圈越来越重，终于拿起了电话。

Guti是留着救助站的联系方式的。Raul也知道这一点，他常常趁Guti去上班了，就变成人形，装成Guti的朋友给救助站打电话，询问Torres的情况。

吃饱喝足又有人伺候，还不忘关心一下弟弟，Raul觉得自己真是个优秀的哥哥啊。

但对于“不如把Torres也领养回来”的建议，他表示倒也不必。首先他同情Guti那点微薄的工资，其次——

金毛主人这么蠢，伺候我一个都手忙脚乱的，再来一只肯定应付不过来的啦！尼诺还是不要来“受罪”好了！

——来自永远不会承认自己占有欲太强的小狐狸拉乌。

至于Raul能够变成人这件事，他本人，啊不，本狐认为：这不是很正常吗？有什么大惊小怪的？

“完全不正常好吗！你是谁啊！怎么闯到我家来的！”

面对刚下班回家就受到百分百惊吓的Guti，Raul非常淡定地换着电视频道，悠悠地说：“你大吼大叫什么呀？快去做饭，我饿了。”

“什么东西啊？我为什么要给你做饭？”Guti停顿了一下，“等等，你穿的是我的衣服？”

Raul扯着长了一点的衣服下摆，盖住双腿，“那我能怎么办，你又没有给我买衣服？”

“你有病病？”

如果不是面前这个男孩有病病，那就是Guti的脑子有病，出现了幻觉。在满屋子见不到狐狸，又看到Raul露出的耳朵后，Guti觉得有病的不是他，是这个世界。

“现在你信了？” Raul没好气地说，没想到Guti竟然不相信他，搞得他不得不露出狐狸耳朵以示身份：“人类真蠢.....走开啦别乱摸！”

Guti收回想摸摸那对黑色耳朵的手，“怎么会这样.....你是狐狸精吗？”

“你有病吧！！”

Raul生气了。

Guti做了一桌子他爱吃的菜。

Raul开心了。

即使变成人了也这么好哄的吗！

那么问题来了：如果变成人也那么粘人.....Guti看了看胯间的小兄弟，警告它：把持住，你是直男。

06.

直个屁！

Raul盘腿坐在卧室的大床上，鄙夷地说：“你是炼铜啤还是恋兽啤？”

Guti发誓，他真的没有。如果要在“和未成年男孩大被同眠”与“被未成年幼狐折磨得精神衰弱”，他宁愿选择前者。

“求你了，你就保持这样挺好的。”Guti给Raul解释什么叫做“睡素觉”，以及央求他不要再变回狐狸在自己胸口作威作福。

“你躺在这，对，”Guti在床沿边比划了一下：“我就睡这，行吗？我保证不动手动脚。”

请你也保证不要对我动手动脚！！

Raul白眼翻到脚后跟，嘁，谁稀罕你啊。

关灯三分钟后，Guti被扒了个满怀。

“拉乌啊。”

“嗯？”

“你能.....”Guti艰难开口：“往旁边挪一点吗？”

“哦。”

说着又往金发人类身边贴了几分。

不是这边啊！！！Guti欲哭无泪。

金发男人身体僵直地躺在床沿边，Raul则变本加厉地将腿直接架到了他的身上，Guti一动不敢动，感觉自己的小兄弟今晚就要憋死了。

Maria！你清醒一点！憋死总比坐实炼铜啤或者炼兽啤好！

07.

经此一夜，Guti彻底弯了——或者说他本来就不怎么直。大清早Raul仍然睡得香甜，而他却在厕所孤独地用右手解决晨间生理现象，还有比这更悲惨的事吗？

命运告诉你，还真有。

那就是没有人相信他说的话。

“这是很正常的事情吧？”斯内德说话的语气和Raul一个样：“谁会相信狐狸能变成人啊？你是不是嗑药了？”

“我没有！”Guti着急地解释：“我说的都是真的！”

邻桌的同事兼好友茉莉路过，随口附和：“我早跟你说别陪他去喝那么多酒了，你看看，现在脑子都喝出问题来了。”

Guti瞪着他，说你作为我的好朋友也不相信我。他总算明白了Raul被怀疑时的感受，太委屈了。

委屈的Guti不服气，下班后硬是把茉莉拖到了自己家。

“就是他，”Guti把扒拉着他裤脚的小狐狸抱起来：“拉乌，快变成人啊。”

小狐狸的黑眼睛眨巴眨巴，萌萌地望着他。茉莉见状，觉得这人就他妈离谱：“这不就是普通的狐狸嘛.....哦，好可爱，让哥哥抱抱......”

Raul被茉莉接过去，抱在怀里，乖巧又听话，丝毫没有凶狠的样子。Guti揪着他的尾巴，催他变成人形。小狐狸惨巴巴地嘤了一声，把脑袋往茉莉的衣服里埋。

茉莉挥开Guti的手：“你干嘛欺负人家啊！”

到底是谁欺负谁啊！

“不是，他真的是.....你看这是被他穿过的衣服，上面还沾着他的头发呢！”Guti拿出那件被Raul穿过的白色球衣，衣领上有一根卷卷的黑色头发。可是茉莉不理他，说了一句“是你哪个前女友的吧”，就又rua狐狸去了。

啊，Guti说的没错，狐狸就是坠可爱的！

最终Guti既没能让Raul变回来，也没能让茉莉相信他，白忙活一场。茉莉回家的时候，还真诚建议他去医院看看。

“也许没那么严重，”他语重心长地说：“你可能是要找个伴了....”

“......”

08.

Guti把茉莉送进电梯，等他回来一看，Raul已经坐在沙发上看电视了，还穿着他的白球衣。男人气不打一处来，质问道：“你刚刚为什么不听我的话？”

“啊？你有说什么吗？”

“因为你，我马上就要被同事当成神经病了！”

Raul转了转眼珠，回过头说：“你又没有提前和我商量，我没准备好啊。”

“这要做什么准备嘛.....”Guti看Raul这么讲道理，态度好了不少:”那下次提前和你商量好就行？”

Raul点点头：“再给我嗑三个头就可以了。”

“？？？”

事实证明，永远不要和你的宠物讲道理。因为他们不仅是你的宠物，还可能是你的祖宗。

09.

Guti生气了。非常生气。他对着电话骂骂咧咧，然后带着他的黑眼圈一起消失在周末的早晨。

其实他刚起床，Raul就醒了。但是Raul不想那么早起来，等Guti去厨房做早餐后，他偷偷地拱向他留下的空位，那儿还残留着人类的温度和气息，Raul很喜欢他身上的味道。

他足足睡到中午才起床，伸了个懒腰，感觉自己是世界上最懒的狐狸。

不过，既然有人伺候，为什么不能懒一点呢？小时候他吃了那么多苦，有享受的机会可要把握住。

这就是坐在桌前吃牛排和海鲜饭的小狐狸的真实想法。

Guti的手艺很棒，尝过的人都给五星好评。但Raul对味道没有那么严苛的要求，他更希望能和Guti一起分享美食。平时Guti工作很忙，早出晚归，只有周末会待在家供Raul使唤。蠢主人从没有一句怨言，反正只要Raul肯给他rua毛，那一切都不是事。

可这个周末，Guti没有陪他。

Raul是不会承认他有些失望的，他还下载了新游戏想和Guti玩呢.....

嘁，稀罕你呀！好像没有别人陪我一样！

小狐狸缩在沙发上想了一会儿，然后发现似乎真的没有别人陪他玩了......院子里那些花花草草都不太聪明的样子，小鸟小蝴蝶达不到变成人的水平，他最亲爱的弟弟还在救助站，就连有过一面之缘的茉莉，他也没有联系方式呀！

可恶，都是Guti的错！Raul咬着嘴唇把蠢主人骂了一百遍，又小声地叹了口气。

没有那个浑身香水味，狂热崇拜某西甲球队的金毛主人在，真的好无聊啊。

无聊的Raul在沙发上滚来滚去，数完星星数绵羊，都快睡觉了，终于听见了敲门声。他没有思考Guti为什么不会自己开门，跳起来就跑向家门口。匆忙中还落了一只鞋子，卷毛也蹭得乱乱的，形象有些滑稽。

他打开大门，门口并不是Guti，而是一个和他差不多大的男孩。那金发，那白皮肤.....Raul顿时犹如五雷轰顶：Guti有私生子了吗？

“你.....你....”Raul“你”了半天，一句话都说不出来。倒是金发男孩先发问了：“请问Raul在哪里？”

为什么会认识自己？难道....

难道是私生子的家庭突遇变故，找到Guti寻求帮助，Guti却告诉他自己心有余力不足，他因此怀恨在心，一路跟踪并发现Guti的钱都花在Raul身上了，所以来报复了？

脑补完一出家庭伦理剧的Raul没有被吓到，而是非常愤怒：好你个金毛，你在外面有儿子不告诉我？

正好Guti从楼道里出来，口中说着：“让你等我一下，我停好车就来，你怎么自己先跑了？”

这自然的口气，这（在Raul看来）暧昧的内容，Raul的怒槽瞬间满了，推开金发男孩，冲向茫然的Guti。

那一天，Guti终于回想起了，被友情破颜拳支配的恐惧。

俗称：被打脸了。

10.

“哥哥还是这么暴躁，真是一点没变。”

“我，我怎么知道是你啊！”

Raul抱着枕头，心虚地瞄了一眼Guti的方向。金发男人正仰着头，捏着鼻子止血，Torres在旁边帮他用冰毛巾敷脸颊。

Raul那一拳差点让他破了相，鼻血哗哗往下淌不说，脸还肿了一大块。Torres给他冰敷的时候，他一直哎哟哎哟地叫唤，听起来挺疼的。

Raul想去安慰他一下，却又不知道如何开口，只能干巴巴地解释他的幻想，：“我不是故意的，我没想到你的人形和他那么像。”

“哪里像了？他满脸雀——哎哟轻点！”

Torres默默加重手上的力道，同时回答Raul：“我还觉得奇怪呢，你也是赤狐，却和大家长得不一样。”

“大家？”Raul反应过来：“你没有在救助站吗？”他已经两个星期没有联系Torres了，一直以为弟弟还住在救助站呢。

“是的，我回森林里了....最近找到了愿意接纳我们的同伴，有几个你也认识。”

Torres报出几个Raul非常熟悉的名字，那是他们狐狸大家族里几位关系近的亲戚。Guti吐槽道你们狐狸的名字怎么都和菜市场捡回来似的，被Torres呛回去：“你不也一样？”

Guti瞥了Raul一眼，话却是说给Torres听的：“当然不一样，我可住着豪宅，开着豪车，你们大、森、林有这个条件吗？”

“算了吧，豪宅是租的，豪车是公司赞助的。”

“起码还有人愿意赞助我呢，你连身份证都没有吧？”

“狐狸需要什么身份证？只要长得可爱，就有人把食物送到嘴边，”Torres不屑地说：“因为你们人类都很奇怪。”

Guti这人最擅长的就是打嘴炮，听到Torres这么怼他，他就来劲，一句接着一句和Torres怼了下去。在他眼里，这是变相的宣示主权：别在Raul面前说什么森林不森林，亲戚不亲戚的，想忽悠他跟你走？没门！

但在Raul眼里，这场面突然就变了味儿。看着看着，他就觉得有一种浓浓的打情骂俏的意思......以前在救助站的时候，志愿者小姐姐喜欢看电视剧，Raul没事做，也仰着头跟着一起看。那电视剧里就是这么演的，男主和女主从互相看不顺眼，每天斗嘴，到萌生好感，最后成功牵手......

当时Raul还不理解，现在他明白了，然后不出意外的，酸了。

Guti原本不就是冲着乖巧听话的狐狸崽崽去的么，只不过凑巧把Raul带回来了。今天忽然一声不吭地跑出去，联系了Torres.......

难道.......

难道Guti受不了不乖巧不听话还让他在同事面前丢脸的Raul，想找救助站把他换成Torres吗？

怎么可以这样！

Raul刷地一下站起来，愣愣地矗立几秒，把正在明争暗斗的两个金发男人都吓了一跳，齐齐地问：“你怎么了？”

他回过神，赶紧坐下：“没，没什么....”

连询问他的方式都那么有默契......

为什么会变成这样呢，明明是我先来的.jpg

11.

天色渐晚，Guti主动提出开车送Torres离开，这一举动仿佛验证了Raul的猜测。一人一狐出门后，Raul颓然摊倒在沙发上，像个做错了事的孩子缩成了一团。他将脸埋进手心，留着耳朵听Guti的脚步声什么时候从门外传来，好像那就预示着他要被揪着尾巴丢回救助站了。

呜......救助站也没什么不好的嘛.....只是没有超级宽敞的院子，超级清晰的电视，超级美味的晚餐，和抱起来超级舒服的人形抱枕.....

都是Guti的错QAQ怎么可以先对他那么好，然后又突然反悔呢！

心情沮丧的小狐狸头一次没有嚷嚷着要和Guti“睡素觉”了，以往他都是在客厅里看电视看到很晚，再跳到Guti的床上，把睡梦中的金发男人吓个半死。Raul也不管那么多，就哼哼唧唧地凑上去搂住他，甚至故意露出尾巴盖在他的腰间，令Guti觉得自己的自制力堪称世界第九大奇迹。

话虽这么说，小狐狸主动睡沙发还是让Guti很诧异的。他捏了捏Raul的狐狸耳朵：“你今天怎么啦？不高兴？”

Raul飞快地把他的手打开，收回了耳朵：“没有，你的床太挤了。”

“奇了怪了，以前也没听你说过啊？”

Raul找了个借口：“因为你最近长胖了！！”

Guti的心以肉眼可见的速度碎裂了：你可以说我穷，说我欠揍，但是不能说我丑，更不能说我长肉。

他又失眠了，这一次不再是因为被Raul“潜骚扰”，而且因为他脑海里不断的浮现那句：

“你长胖了”。

注：潜骚扰是指Guti认为Raul在骚扰他，但是Raul认为并没有。

12.

“早上好，”Guti指着Raul手中的背包，疑惑地问：“你在干嘛？”

Raul低着头不看他，继续手上的动作。他在收拾衣物，因为Guti给他买回来的衣服不多，他又不能把Guti的衣服抢走，所以背包里更多的是生活用品，或者说是小动物最喜欢的那些玩具，绒毛娃娃、毛线球之类的。

对不起尼诺，不是我小气啊，只是我真的很喜欢这些QAQ不能留给你。

如果可以，他都想把Guti也打包，塞进他的背包里一起带走。

Guti发觉Raul的不对劲了，这架势是要离家出走吗？难道是惦记着昨天Torres说的话？绝对不可以！

他把Torres找来，是担心Raul一个人，啊不，一只狐狸缺乏安全感，所以晚上才要抱着他睡觉，也许Torres能给他带来一些慰藉。没想到愚蠢的哦多多，上来就想把Raul骗走！绝对不可以！

送Torres回家的路上，Guti直截了当地说：“Raul在我家过得很好，没必要回森林里，成天担忧食物和天敌。我带他回来的第一天就说了，我会永远爱护他的。”

想把他从我身边带走，绝对不可以啊！！

“鲁洛呀我跟你说，森林很危险的，有许多天敌，还有偷猎的人类。你可能吃不饱，喝了脏水拉肚子，被其它动物欺负，冬天又那么冷....”

Guti握着Raul的肩膀，噼里啪啦地唠叨了一大堆，小狐狸听懵了，根本没反应过来他在说什么。

唠叨一顿后，Guti做了最后的总结：

崽，不要离开妈妈，妈妈舍不得。

Raul：不要男妈妈不要男妈妈不要男妈妈。

13.

“所以，你不是想拿尼诺和我对换？”

“当然不是，我是那种人吗？”

两个人都恍然大悟，误会，都是误会。Guti松了一口气，抽出纸巾给Raul擦了擦鼻涕。小狐狸明显是偷偷哭过了，眼睛微微有些红肿。他不好意思地擦干净脸，又破涕为笑了。

“那你刚刚说的是什么意思？”

“我以为你要跟Torres一起走了呢.....”

“怎么可能？我是那种狐狸吗？！”

两个人故作生气地对峙了几秒，以Raul的飞扑结束。

“你好重！快下去！”

“呵，我比你轻多了吧。”

Guti甩不掉这只挂到人身上就不肯撒手的狐狸，只好抱着他踉踉跄跄地找地方坐下，不然他非得闪着腰不可。

“我要睡回笼觉，”Raul躺在床上，从Guti身上翻下来，“沙发太硬了，我一晚上都没睡好。”

至于他打包了一半的行李，Guti非常自然地去收拾了，把他那些小玩具摆回原位。

Raul趁机在被窝里偷笑，觉得自己从世界上最懒的狐狐，变成最幸福的狐狐啦。

14.

Guti也觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。

在他被Raul踢出去关在门外之前。

“我又做错了什么啊！”

Raul悠闲地喝了一口橙汁，对电话里哀嚎的男人说：“我帮你办了健身房的会员卡，宣传单在门口垃圾袋里，下楼记得把垃圾袋丢了。”

“为什么要给我报健身？”

你们人类真奇怪，记忆都这么短的吗？

说了好几遍了，因为你长胖了啊！

END


End file.
